Mine to Me
by GabbyAbby
Summary: Her kiss is bittersweet. A twisted love story.


**Mine to Me**

 **A/N:** I started this story years ago (under the name Dreams and Sewing Machines) but unfortunately life got in the way before it was ever completed. I recently have been re reading over all my notes and what I had already written for it and decided to give it another go (with a lower rating, if there is demand for it I will post a mirroring story that includes all the R-rated that this story originally contained). I will change and add a few things to what had already been published and hope that there will still be interest in this story. I will be updating it at least once a week (though I will try for twice) till it is completed, probably close to 30 chapters. It would mean so much if I get any sort of feedback. Thank you so much and truly hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter 1**

He takes a shaky breath, trying to control the havoc she is causing all over his body. It's proving to be nearly impossible.

His pale hands are almost shaking, buried amongst blonde curls in an effort to keep himself sane.

"We should get inside" he barely breathes out.

Her tongue applies a gentle pressure and he needs to grind his teeth to keep himself from moaning out loud.

"No one else is here," she breathes against his skin

"I just…bed!" he gasps, pulling her closer.

She lifts her head to look at him, pushing strands of blonde hair from her face, so that her almost completely dilated blue eyes stare at him. Her fingers ghosting over his exposed chest, leaving behind goosebumps and he lets his head drop against the cool wall by his bedroom door.

"Draco Malfoy wants me in his bed." It isn't a question, nor a tease, just a breathy statement in a musical voice. His name coming from her lips makes him groan, wanting nothing more than to just hear her screaming it.

She moves her hand up and down, and oh so fucking slowly. He can't take it.

His fingers slip between her golden curls, reaching her shoulders and pulling her small body against his. His silver eyes stare into her blue ones, taking in the little glint he has always wondered about.

His lips claim hers in a hungry and frenzied kiss, one that she matches, letting her fingers grab onto his shoulders as his tangle in her hair.

"Bed," he moans against her and he can feel her smile against his lips.

He carries her there, her legs around him as she teases his neck and ear-shell with tiny butterfly kisses.

He drops her amongst dark covers and feather pillows, he takes a moment to commit the image of this beautiful woman laying on his bed.

He takes her lips again, firmly and gentle all at once. His hands move up her thighs pulling the the material of her dress up so it bunches around her waist.

"Where is the fucking zipper on this thing?" he mumbles against her neck, trying very unsuccessfully to search for the zipper on the sides of her dress.

"There isn't one, just undo the bow in the back and pull it up"

He flips them over so that she is straddling his hips, when he moves his hips up she moves hers down and they moan so much in unison that he can't tell whose is louder.

He pulls the strands of her bow apart slowly, capturing her lips against his as he does it.

"Nargles are very attracted to zippers."

He closes his eyes and falls back against the bed "Now really isn't the time to talk about Nargles, love"

"It seems no one ever thinks it's the time to talk about them," she notes, her voice dancing around them.

He pulls her down so that he can kiss her again; her lips are so soft over his. "I will listen to anything you want to tell me, about whatever creatures you want." he catches her smile with his mouth as he pulls the dress the rest of the way up.

Luna raises her arms as he pulls the article of clothing off her body.

Her dress doesn't even reach the hardwood floor before his lips are back against her own.

"I'd just rather hear you screaming my name right now."

Their kisses are heated and sloppy, hands touching anything they can reach when suddenly Draco stops looking at her like he has no idea how she is real.

"You're beautiful," he whispers in awe.

She blushes, the pink dancing across her cheeks and brushing across her chest.

Luna's hips fly off the bed and her whole body shivers, his name comes out as a sharp hiss followed by a 'please'.

They move in unison, like there hasn't been three years since the last time they were together like this.

She rests her damp body tightly against him, her fingers around his; and just like that he can feel the amazing experience that has just happened between them slipping away. Because even though their bodies are still radiating heat from their own private form of exercise, he swears that the silver band on her fourth finger is freezing against his warm skin.

"Stay here." It's a command, the authority in his voice clear.

"It would be quite hard to explain where I've gone to, when he doesn't think I'm to be gone more than a few hours."

"Let him come find you, so he can find you here much more satisfied than he's ever left you. He doesn't deserve you anyway," he mumbles against her skin.

"No he doesn't," she says, turning her body so that she can face him. Her little hand cupping his cheek "But you would never have asked."

She smiles, one that doesn't reach her watery blue eyes. Something that breaks his insides, because her smile is usually so genuine.

"I love you," he pleads

"I know," she tells him, her lips just touching his. "It isn't enough."

Her kiss is bittersweet.

 **—** **-**

 **Please review**

 **GabbyAbby**


End file.
